Pay (it) back
by elfbs
Summary: In her effort to spare Draco from the dementors' kiss, Narcissa Malfoy seeks out the help of the Golden Trio, but has to face an iron wall named "Hermione Granger". Nonetheless she won't back out, not when her goal is finally at hand. Surely they will be able to find an agreement. - Rated M for suggestive topics.


**A/N: Soooo, I was reading a ff (post-war, everybody back to school, even the boys) where Draco is re-sorted into Gryffindor and McGonagall asks the trio to take care of him and they agree. And I thought "What the hell? Why did they agree? Let him reap what he sow!"**

 **This is what came out. Oh, and I couldn't help but mix in a bit (lot) of my beloved dominant Hermione.**

 **Lastly, a great, great thank you to PhoenixNext, who did a great job fixing my ugly work, even if she had to say goodbye to a big chunck of her IQ.**

-o-o-o-

Sitting behind the desk in her office, Minerva McGonagall looked at the three students waiting on the other side. There was no trace of discomfort in their demeanor, nothing that revealed the usual anxiety at being summoned by the Headmistress, and that didn't pleased her. Of course, the reason was not for the lessened pressure she could use against them, she would never do such a thing. No, what pained her was to see how much the war had changed everyone, in particular how much it forced these three to grow up fast in order to simply stay alive.

Harry Potter, former boy-who-lived, now the-boy-who-won; Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age (and her secret favorite student, but she knew better than say it out aloud. And of course everyone already knew it); Ronald Weasley, the… boy-who-came-back? The-redheaded-sidekick? Well, it really didn't matter, because today she needed the whole Golden Trio as the press liked to call them, although the Headmistress refrained from addressing them with the moniker, knowing how much they loathed it. Two thirds of the group, at least, since she'd been told that the Weasley boy was… quite fond of it ('flaunting it around' were the exact words).

"You wanted to see us, Headmistress?" Hermione asked politely, the first to break the ice, something that didn't surprised Minerva at all. Everybody in the wizardry world thought that Harry Potter was the leader of the three, but he was just the most recognizable, given his history. Minerva knew that if there was indeed a leader among them, it would have been Hermione.

"Indeed, Miss Granger." Replied Minerva, busying herself conjuring tea and some sweets for all of them. Her task at hand wasn't one she was looking forward to, maybe a little refreshment and a less formal mood would help.

"First, let me reassure you. Although I'm not happy regarding what I am about to ask you, it is not something dangerous or even potentially harmful."

The three shared a look and visibly relaxed, relieved by her words. In their memories, most of the time they had been summoned to the late Headmaster's office it meant troubles. "That's… a nice change of pace." said Hermione, causing the other two to chuckle and trying to hide it behind a suspiciously shared fit of coughs. In truth, only Minerva's self-control spared her releasing a giggle, but she allowed herself a small smile.

She took a moment to sip from her cup, then schooled her expression. "While your safety is not at stake" she continued "it is nonetheless a dire situation that had me ask you to come." she paused to let the information sink in, she was tasked to prevent something terrible and she needed their full attention.

"I've been the recipient of a… plea." She said, thinking about the best way to relay the message. Dumbledore would have danced around it, forcing a side view on it, until he could have guilt-tripped them to accept, but It wasn't Minerva's style. She wasn't a politician, for her honesty and frankness were always the first choice.

"This morning I have received an owl from Narcissa Malfoy." three sets of brows furrowed in distaste at the name, a reaction that Minerva feared but also expected. "As you probably already know, her actions during the battle here at Hogwarts and the fact that she was never personally involved in any of the Death Eaters' activity granted her mercy from the Wizengamot."

"We know." interrupted her Ron "It was in the _Prophet_. They pardoned her." saying that he was displeased was an understatement.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley." said Minerva and, before the meeting could spiral toward unwanted issues, she added "What maybe you don't know, is that both her husband and son had not been subjected to the same leeway. Lucius Malfoy received the Dementor's kiss yesterday night." Looking at their reaction, she could see there was a certain amount of discomfort - the _kiss_ was the most disgusting punishment the Wizengamot could administer, after all - but not as much as she hoped for. Anyway, it was time to come to the point of that meeting. "Draco Malfoy is still in Azkaban. He will receive the kiss a week from today."

She paused and took another sip of tea. For how much she wanted to think it was just to give them time to digest the information, the truth was she needed the little comfort its warm would give her. Despite the person and his faults, hearing that someone so young was going to be turned into a soulless shell was paining her.

The brief pause saw the trio exchange looks laced with different emotions: concern, disgust and confusion were the most recognizable.

"Forgive my bluntness, Headmistress, but while I can acknowledge the… importance of the fact, I fail to understand how it may concern us." As usual, it was Hermione that cut straight to the core of the matter.

Minerva let out a sigh, a little weakness that she knew she could show to those three. "I will not lie to you, I was not sure whether to tell you or not. But I know I can trust your judgement and considering the message involved mostly you three, I decided that hiding it was not the right choice." They straightened their backs a little at her words, they knew Minerva was not a woman of empty flattery.

"To cut to the chase, Lady Malfoy is trying to save her son's life, but while she may have found some ways to reach her goal - and as she stressed out in her letter they are both "legitimate and honest" - her efforts had found a dead end due the lack of any _interest_ from the wider wizarding community to put pressure on the powers that be."

Ron mumbled something that sounded much like ' _reap what you sow_ ' but Minerva decided it was better to ignore it. "She referred to you as her last hope. She says she had tried to avoid contacting you because she is well aware that the Malfoy family had more than once wronged you, but she's desperate - not the word she used, but the tone is unequivocal."

Minerva could see they were ready to retort, so she raised a hand to stop them "Please, let me finish." Begrudgingly, they sat back in silence "What she is asking is a sign of support from you for her cause. You may be inclined to shy away from the public eye, but it's a fact that right now your names carry a considerable amount of weight. To put it blatantly, should the Golden Trio ask for mercy for Draco Malfoy, the success will be almost guaranteed." She wanted to bite her own tongue for using the dreaded label, but it was imperative they acknowledged how much their words were valued. Also, she thought with a little shame, she knew that it would appeal to the youngest Weasley male, his lack of esteem for the Malfoy scion and unyielding stubbornness were issues that she had to deal with more than once. She was hoping that nudging at the much appreciated fame - at least from his side - would mellow his reaction.

Harry licked his suddenly parched lips, "Well… this is _unexpected_." he said, avoiding the more cutting words that came to his mind, clearly conflicted.

"Indeed Mr. Potter." she replied. Then she took down her glasses and looked at them "And I am afraid I can't tell you what to do, it's not my place nor my decision to take. But if you need to talk about it, I will be glad to hear you and tell you my opinion."

That was all she could do for Narcissa Malfoy, while she would have immediately uphold Draco's cause, the choice now rested only on the trio's shoulders and she hated to give them such responsibility. Merlin only knew that they already bore too many of those in the recent past.

A restless silence enveloped the room, Minerva resigned to wait for them to deal with the turmoil of emotions the request surely had ignited. After a couple of minutes, Harry slumped back to his seat and let out a unhappy breath. "Fine, I'll do it." he said finally and Minerva swallowed a sigh of relief. "As long as I can make clear he's not going to be my best friend." he added in dry humor. At his words, Ron simply shrugged, if Harry was good with it, he would support him. Then they turned their eyes to Hermione expectantly, but there was little doubt she would agree with her housemates.

"Out of the question." her voice was so cold that sent shivers down their spines and all they could do was stare at her gobsmacked.

"Don't look at me like that." she spat out, irritation rising to a dangerous level. "I don't know why you are so surprised. He made my life at Hogwarts a living hell right from the first year." she continued, her voice edging to yelling "How many times has he been told he was wrong? How many second chances did he get, even if not deserved at all? And what did he do? Did he change? Did he show at least a tiny spark of remorse? No!" now she was openly shouting, trembling for anger. Hermione knew she was condemning him to a fate worse than death, but she couldn't find in herself the strength to forgive him. She was angry at herself for this, but more than anything she was angry at Draco himself and his family, they pushed and pressured her so much to the point she was actually feeling hate for the first time in her life. But even if it was disgusting, no matter how hard she was trying she couldn't shrug it away. And that was a crime she couldn't pardon.

"Hermione" Harry tried "I know how you are feeling but…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she shouted at him standing up briskly, making her seat tumble and sending it clattering on the floor. "What would you know about it? What would you know about how it felt to lay on the floor of their house while a member of their family was torturing me, stabbing me, taunting me on how she was going to break me!" Her entire body was shaking with repressed rage, angry tears running down her face. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!" she said, ripping open her left sleeve, revealing a pale delicate arm marred forever by the disgusting scar.

He lowered his eyes to the floor, shame and guilt clenching his throat. She was being unfair to him, that much she knew, but she was far beyond the point of fairness. And she had not finished yet. "And what did they do?" she seethed "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! They just stood there, staring at me blankly. I suppose a stupid mudblood wasn't worth enough to waste the effort."

Breathing heavily, she looked coldly at them, as if she was daring them to say something. Finally, she said "He made his bed, now he can lie in it! Forever, for what I care."

Then she simply stomped out of the room, slamming loudly the door behind her. And once again Minerva McGonagall cursed the Malfoys, the war, Voldemort himself, too many horrors had been throw at her beloved student, and now it wasn't just Draco to pay the price, for even Hermione had lost a piece of herself.

-o-o-o-

 _6 months later_

Hermione Granger was sitting in her favorite corner of Gryffindor common room. Legs reclined under her, a book sitting ignored in her lap. Once again, her mind was lingering over the Malfoy affair.

After the meeting with the Headmistress, the boys gave Hermione a little time to calm down before looking for her. They had a more peaceful discussion where they stated their intention to support Narcissa but they wouldn't pressure her. While they couldn't feel her pain, they could understand her reasons.

From her side, she apologized for her outburst, whatever the reasons it had been unfair for her to take it out on them. Also, she reassured Harry and Ron that she wouldn't hold a grudge against them for trying to help him. They were free to act accordingly to their conscience.

Thanks to their effort, Draco's sentence had been put on hold, but that didn't mean anything. Simply put, the Ministry had too much on its plate to waste time with a criminal. As soon as the dust would settle, they would throw him at the first dementor passing by and so long to Draco Malfoy.

Still, she couldn't help but feel conflicted. On one side, she valued life over anything, so the thought that she was actually supporting a death sentence was enough to make her soul scream at her to drop the bullshit and help him. But he was Malfoy. Just the idea of standing up for him was churning her inside, like she was betraying herself ' _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._ ' she thought ruefully for the billionth time.

She was pulled out of her brooding by the smoky form of a cat patronus. She didn't have to wait for him to speak to recognize who had cast it. "Please, Miss Granger, join me outside my old office." it said with the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione sighed, probably due to her current train of thoughts she was afraid she already knew why the Headmistress wanted to see her. Not to mention the place where she was asked to go, a well known but neutral territory in an unused part of the castle. It screamed _privacy_ , if not even secrecy. ' _No point in wasting time._ ' she said to herself and made her way to the old transfiguration tower.

"Good evening Headmistress." greeted Hermione. She could see that her old professor was not happy. They had little chance to talk after that day, but one thing Minerva McGonagall made sure to let her know was that she would not think less of Hermione for her choice. She may not agree, but that didn't mean she would not respect her or her decision. Some things were too personal for any outsider, even the closest ones, to fully understand.

"Miss Granger." she acknowledge "I'm sorry to bother you, but I had no choice. What can I do for you is offer a way out." Hermione arched an eyebrow and Minerva took it as a hint to go on "Behind that door Narcissa Malfoy is waiting for you. I have told her that I would never force you to meet her, but in good conscience I couldn't not let you know about it. If you are not amenable..."

Hermione raised a hand to stop her, it was pointless since she had already decided what to do "Please Headmistress, don't worry." she said. "I appreciate your offer, but It's not necessary, I will meet her. It's not something I'm looking forward to but maybe this meeting will be the first and the last."

In the few talks they had, Hermione confessed her distress to the Headmistress, how much she was conflicted and how her mind was running in circles trying to find a definitive answer. And as soon as Narcissa let Minerva know about her desire to meet Hermione, she thought that this could have been a chance for her lionesse.

"Do you want me to stay?" Asked Minerva, a little concerned. Hermione smiled gratefully, she wondered how anyone could think that Minerva McGonagall was a cold and uncaring woman.

"Thank you Headmistress, but I'm sure I'll be safe. I don't think Lady Malfoy will try anything untoward." Then she added with a hint of a smile. "If anything, It's me the one you would have to keep in check."

Minerva answered with a half smile, knowing that Hermione would never do anything reckless… probably. "Let me know if you need anything. I will be in my office" she said at last. Then she walked away leaving her alone in the empty hallway.

Hermione took a breath to center herself and quietly opened the door. In the middle of the room, straightened back, squared shoulders and hands properly conjoined in front of her, stood Narcissa Malfoy, one of the women she least wanted to see in the world. In truth, the questionable title would have been reserved for her sister Bellatrix, but thank Merlin, Molly Weasley already took care of her.

So silent had been Hermione that the woman hadn't realized she wasn't alone anymore, giving the Gryffindor the time to admire her profile. And with a spark of annoyance Hermione had to admit it was something to admire indeed. It seemed that the months of peace, even if she was constantly worrying about her son, had done wonders on her. Comparing the person she was looking at with the haggard woman Hermione met during the war, this Narcissa appeared younger, strong, resolute. Her beauty restored, unblemished white skin, naturally elegant, she was practically perfect. And it was unfair.

Hermione felt the annoyance change into embers of anger. She had been dragged into a war by people like that woman and forced to bear the fate of thousand of innocents on her too young shoulders. Her body was a constellation of scars, not to mention the branding Bellatrix carved in her arm, almost breaking her.

And yet, Narcissa came out unscathed. No, it was not fair. Not fair at all.

She silently took another deep breath to rein in her temper, before addressing the woman "Lady Malfoy" Hermione said coldly, and she hid a smirk of satisfaction as her sudden greeting startled the other one.

Her composure quickly regained, Narcissa turned to face her "Miss Granger. I'm grateful you consented to meet me."

"Let's forget the pleasantries, shall we?" she didn't wait for an answer before continuing "Putting aside for a moment my standing in regards of your request, what I want to know is _why_ you are so set on seeking out my help. If the help of two-thirds of the Golden Trio" she spat the words like they had an awful taste "didn't accomplished what you hoped for, I don't think that adding the voice of a _mudblood_ will change anything at all."

Narcissa already knew that Hermione would have been a formidable opponent. Her no-nonsense tone and sharp mind only reinforced her judgement. Hermione knew she held some kind of power over Narcissa, and probably already knew the answer to her own question. She was testing her. The older woman decided to take it as a good sign, if the girl was so inclined, it would mean she hadn't already ruled out the possibility of helping her. Now, all she had to do was pass that test.

"Because you're special, Miss Granger." Hermione barely arched an eyebrow but didn't reply. ' _Flattery? You have to do better, Narcissa._ ' she thought.

Sensing that no answer was coming, the Malfoy woman went on "Brightest witch of her age, best student of the year - every year, the real mind behind Harry Potter's victory. That already would be impressive, but there's another reason that keeps me pursuing your help." she paused for a moment. Again, no reaction from Hermione. Then Narcissa added "As you so crudely said, your parentage, as a _muggleborn_ makes you far more special than even the Boy-Who-Won. You are one among those the Dark Lord deemed weak and unworthy, and yet you overcame every challenge and bested every wizard that stood on your path. In the eyes of many, you are the living proof that real talent is not tied to a few family names. Accept it, Miss Granger, you are a symbol."

Hermione's anger flared a little even if the answer was the one she was expecting. What probably Narcissa failed to understand was that Hermione never wanted to be a symbol, a hero, the brains of the Golden Trio. "Is this all you have, Lady Malfoy? Because if that's the case, I'm afraid our wonderful get-together is already coming to an end." the sarcasm in her voice barely concealed her deeper, darker emotions.

Narcissa was already on the ropes. She didn't expect so much hate from the Heroine of the Light, she thought that the girl was just stubbornly pouting like a little child, even if that child had walked through a war.

"I hoped that meeting you in person would give me the chance to show you that I-we are not the same people that you met a long time ago. I am not asking you to forget, and I know you probably will never fully forgive. You have all the reasons and nothing I can say will erase what happened in the past. But you were there, you witnessed with your own eyes…"

Hermione gritted her teeth ' _And here it comes_ ' she thought with disdain ' _The Slytherin trying to cash in favors._ ' Was that woman really asking for help or she was there only to mock her? "Let me tell you what I saw, _Lady_ Malfoy. Your husband didn't change at all, his main concern had always been himself and then - that I may concede - you and your son."

Narcissa was shaken a little by how much Hermione was right. It wasn't really difficult to read her late husband, but few had the boldness to put it so bluntly.

"And Draco. Do you really want to go there? Who are you trying to fool? He had the gall to bully and harass people only because he could hide behind his father's name. But as soon as Lucius fell, he showed his true colors. Changed? Not at all, he was a coward before, and a coward after." Hermione was having a hard time reining in her anger. She was aware that her temper had gotten worse after the war, something she would have to take care of. But she also couldn't deny how _good_ it felt finally let everything out, even though the Malfoys were just scapegoats. And she wasn't even feeling guilty, after all Narcissa came to her and the woman was too smart to ignore what she would have to face. "Did you know that after this so called redemption, during the battle here first he sided with Crabbe and Goyle against us. He could have just stunned them, but no, not him. Then, after we went out of our way and risked our lives to save him and that pathetic excuse of a man who's Goyle, he ran to a death eater screaming that he was on their side?" In her voice was nothing but disgust and it was getting worse with every word. "What now, will you try to persuade me that it was an _elaborate_ plan to help us?"

Narcissa repressed a stricken grimace. She knew, of course she knew about it, about everything her son did that wretched day. And again she had to bear the weight of Hermione's words, the girl was surgically dissecting Draco's actions and the results were nothing to be proud of. And nothing that would help her save him. Moreover, Narcissa knew that Hermione had still one last Malfoy to destroy.

"And you… " ' _Here it comes_ ' thought Narcissa, but schooled her expression, not ready to show any weakness. "Harry told me what happened in the forest. True, you did risk your life lying to Voldemort and indeed it helped him. But he also told me _why_ you did it and what your price had been. You took that chance only to help Draco, if giving away Harry would have granted your son's safety, you would have killed him with your own hands without even flinching."

This time Narcissa couldn't help and let her brow wrinkle, she hadn't told anyone how close she'd been to ratting Harry out. The boy was alive only because she was sure that if the Dark Lord won, the Malfoys were as good as dead.

"But" she heard Hermione adding, and was surprised that there could be a ' _but_ ' "Even if for the wrong reasons, you did save Harry. And thanks to it we were able to win the war." Narcissa felt a little flame of hope flutter ablaze, but it was immediately blown away by Hermione's following words.

"And it is only in consideration of that action that I agreed to meet you, I deem my obligation fulfilled by my mere presence here."

 _*THUMP*_

Narcissa swore she heard the last nail on Draco's coffin being hammered down. She loathed herself for the panic she started to feel, but Hermione drove her to a corner and she couldn't see any way out. And even worse, she could see that Hermione didn't miss it.

"I think we are done." said the girl, her voice colder than ice. She turned around to get to the door but was stopped by what happened next.

"Please…" Narcissa's voice came faint, devoided by her usual haughty tone and Hermione grimaced for how strongly it affected her. For Narcissa Malfoy, herald of everything being a pureblood meant, to lower herself to the point she was begging a muggleborn for mercy. And not for herself but for someone else, even if it was her son…

"I am a mother, Hermione. Maybe-probably one day you will be one too..." Narcissa was grasping at flimsy straws, she could hear how pathetic her attempt was, but she didn't have any more cards to play. Not that she had many right from the start, but she had to try. And if reasoning didn't work, then she would beg. "Please help me. Save my son. I'll give you everything I have."

' _Shite!_ ' she thought. But then again, did that really changed something? No, it didn't, because she had already made her definitive decision a few days before, Narcissa's presence could not change anything. The truth was that she was going to help Draco. Not out of forgiveness, not for Dumbledore's wretched Greater Good. She would do it for herself, because she needed to know she was better than them. Because all the pain she had to endure would be pointless if she couldn't look at herself in the mirror. That wouldn't mean she was going to make it easy for Narcissa.

Hermione slowly turned back and faced the woman. "Everything you got." she deadpanned. She would make amends in some way later, but for now she was going to enjoy her darkest side. "Since you came after me, I _surmise_ you did your homework and you know I'm not the type to show off my possessions, nor one to gloat about my achievement. That said, what could you offer that I don't already have?" Narcissa looked into her cinnamon eyes, it was upsetting how a color so warm could be so cold at the same time. She trembled under that gaze.

Then Hermione continued, counting on one hand "Money? Do you know how much the Ministry of Magic awarded us for our efforts? I am filthy rich, Lady Malfoy, and given how… lax Voldemort was with the Malfoy's treasure, I'm sure my vault is much fuller than yours. And how can I forget about the estates." she counted two "You live in an half-wrecked house, I have manors - yes, more than one. Courtesy of your fellow Death Eaters that had the grace of dying or being captured in the aftermath. The Minister himself deemed it fair to assign some of them to Harry, Ron and me." Third finger "Power? Please, forgive my lack of humility, but I think I am already stronger than you. After all, as _you_ said, I bested all the wizards that Voldemort threw at me. And after last year even the gap between our experience is not so large anymore." A fourth finger stood at attention "Connections? Not that you have any worth mentioning, but sure, let's go there too. I am a sister in all but blood for The-Boy-Who-Won. I am on first name basis with the Minister of Magic. I have friends in the most powerful and renowned Houses that still exists. Heck, I even heard people talk about the Newly Founded Noble House of Granger! What about you?" Narcissa didn't have an answer. In order to save Draco she cashed in the last few favour she could, now she had only her name. And saying that it didn't carry so much weight anymore would be a huge understatement. "Just as I thought." Added Hermione after a while.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Hermione at last, and both knew she didn't. She had been frightfully thorough in dismantling even Narcissa's last chip of bargain. She didn't have anything to offer, anything to reason with, anything at all. Narcissa lowered her head, defeated. Her hands clenched together so tightly that they went almost completely white. "I'll do anything" she let out under her breath as her last desperate resort.

Hermione Granger was a rational being, in muggle Britain she probably would have been a scientist, so words like 'fate' and 'destiny' never tasted good on her tongue. But against all odds she was still alive after a war they had no means to win, so where once she would draw a blunt line, now there were _shades_. That was the reason why in her mind, Hermione renewed her vow to spend countless hours helping orphans, elderly people and in general doing any sort of good deeds. She was sure her karma would be a bitch after the stunt she was going to pull on Narcissa. Then again, this was the same woman who saw her at her worst, when she literally had soiled herself under the tender loving care of her sister Bellatrix and didn't lift a finger to help her. She never felt so humiliated like that time, it was only fair to repay her in kind.

A borderline evil grin appeared on her face "Anything, you say." said Hermione. Left behind the coldness, her voice had a sickly sweet tone. Narcissa shot up her eyes at the sudden change, everything in Hermione was screaming 'danger' while she sauntered toward her with a little sway to her hips. "You know, _Cissy_ ," she went on, circling slowly around her. Narcissa couldn't see her, but she felt her predatory look glide all over her. 'Slab of meat' was probably the best definition of how she was feeling.

Still appraising the older woman, Hermione went on "I have to say time has been very _kind_ on you. You are a beautiful woman, and your figure… I'm sure you make a lot of heads turn when you walk around." She stopped in front of the blonde and trailed a finger from the bottom of her throat up to her chin, lifting her head. Hermione locked her gaze into her eyes, causing her breath to hitch for a moment. "On second thought, you may have something I want." Narcissa was torn between relief - she may have a last card to play - and fear, since she may not like to play that card at all. Flicking away her finger, Hermione added "As I said, I have no interest in _material_ goods, but I could use a... concubine." As she let the word roll out, Narcissa's eyes widened and her mouth gaped, making Hermione huff a little annoyed. Rolling her eyes, she said with a monotone voice "Yes, yes, I get it. Oh, Merlin, the brightest witch of her age swings _that way_. Surprise, bewilderment, mild disgust. I've been there."

Narcissa's brain was stuck ' _Sex! I can't believe it. The Heroine of Light and her price is… sex!_ ' In truth, the only part she couldn't believe was the one about Hermione's allegiance, usually those kinds of demands were coming from more darker individuals. And yet, it was a currency she understood almost too well. During her marital life she had been mostly faithful to Lucius, but there had been more than a couple of instance where she used her body as a bargaining chip to obtain what she wanted. After all, if men were so idiotic to give her anything just for a little bit of fun, it was only natural for her to take advantage of them. Of course, Lucius was well aware of her activities, but he didn't mind. Even more, that gave him a lot of blackmailing material. She'd been told that usually married couples didn't cheat, whatever the gain, but that was what happens when the wife is sold to her husband just to tie their families. 'Love' and 'Lucius' were words that clashed hard against each other, and that was probably why she let him receive the _kiss_ without even try to save him. They had been together for their mutual benefit, with that reason out of the picture she had no interest in dealing with him anymore.

But now was really not the right moment to analyze her past relationship with her late husband - the fact that his body was still breathing was a mere technicality - she was dealing with a witch that had proved to be more of a mystery than she had thought. And that very witch was way inside her personal space and was playing teasingly with a rebel strand of Narcissa's hair.

"Tell me, Cissy" she said in an almost lecherous tone "how far are you willing to go to save your son? Are you ready to become the toy of a mudblood?" To Hermione's credit, she had been able to make even the most racist insult sound lustful. And maybe a little obscene.

Narcissa let her body shiver, she was busy with a more important matter than reining in absurd reactions. ' _So sex it is. No doubt about it. I didn_ 't even take it into consideration, for all I knew she was straight.' Mentally she prepared to make her informer pay, since he overlooked this vital bit of information. At the same time, she admitted the girl had been very good in hiding it. ' _Oh, well, and even if I knew? Maybe I could have tried to blackmail her, I would never offer myself to another woman, it's too unnatural, too…_ ' She almost had a seizure when she realized what happened. While homosexuality was generally accepted, it wasn't so easy to find a partner. And since it was almost impossible among the purebloods, that was enough of a reason to make them a desired prize. That had been the girl's goal all along.

Narcissa almost let slip out complimentary words . Hermione masterfully played her, pushed all the right buttons and pulled all the right strings until she had her where she wanted and delivered the final blow. Why for Merlin's balls had she been sorted into Gryffindor? She was a Slytherin head-to-toe. ' _Well played, Granger. A majestic display of cunning. But it stops here._ '

She whipped her mind into work and analyzed all the facts and information under this new light. She begrudgingly had to admit that Hermione was playing her different roles like a consummate actress, even the temptress persona she had currently on display was awfully believable. But that was the point, it couldn't be anything else than an act. She was too young, and in the last few years she had been constantly surrounded by too much chaos to pursue any kind of relationship. One year for sure, since she'd been on the run with only two boys, and it was unlikely that she had pursued any of them, considering her inclinations. Maybe she had had some tryst with one or two girls before the situation became too dire, but taking in account her young age, she couldn't had a lot of chances. If she wasn't still a virgin, her experiences in the field were marginal.

Even more, there had been the _incident_ with Bellatrix. While her sister hadn't assaulted her sexually - and Narcissa was sure it didn't happen because she just didn't have enough time - the detailed description of what she was going to do to her had to have left at least a tiny emotional scar, so it was even less likely she had become a sex frenzied monster in those few months of peace.

For the first time since she had stepped inside the school, Narcissa felt her hopes rising. No, that was not right, not just hopes, she may have the upper hand against the young witch and there was only one way to find if she was right.

"I accept." replied Narcissa, her boost of confidence bringing back the pureblood inside her, and looked straight to Hermione to analyze her reactions.

This was Hermione's time to feel gobsmacked, her face mimicked Narcissa's reactions of just a couple of minutes before. Widened eyes, slacked jaw and a breath caught into a cough. ' _YES!_ ' Inside Narcissa was dancing in satisfaction, that was the exact reaction she was looking for. It gave away the girl's ruse, after all if she was really looking to claim her, she should have been delighted, and not as surprised as she was.

She may be a war heroine, even a veteran, but when it came to bedroom politics she had to be a shy little girl among consummated players. Not that Narcissa could boast so much experience with exponents of her own sex, just some very quick and very awkward experiments with her sisters when they were young, and always above the clothes, but that wasn't bothering her. With a bit of luck just a kiss and some pats and the girl would come undone. And immediately another plan was forming ' _Merlin! If I play my hand right, I can tie her to me, make her the toy. The weight she has among our society is worth a little intimacy every now and then. And I can discard her as soon as my position is secured again._ '

While this storm of thoughts blew through her brain, nothing had been shown outside. She had to take her next steps very cautiously in order for her plan to succeed, and most of it depended on the girl's reaction.

"Are you sure?" asked finally Hermione, brow frowning while thousands of doubts danced in her mind.

' _Pride, what a terrible disease._ ' thought Narcissa ' _She is giving me a way out because she is not so self-confident as she wanted me to believe. But she's too proud to pull back._ '

"As I said, Miss Granger, I am mother. And a mother will always do anything for her son. Even more when she knows she is one of the causes of his troubles." Narcissa mentally patted her shoulder for the last part, it showed that she was acknowledging her faults and was ready to overcome any obstacle on the path of atonement. Doubly persuasive as it was true though she felt it not one iota.

Finally regaining her cool demeanour, Hermione remained silent and gazed at her with an intensity that Narcissa was almost sure she could see _inside_ her. Then, like she had found a satisfying answer, she nodded. "I give you until tomorrow morning, this will be your last chance to reconsider. You will find me here after breakfast."

Narcissa hurried a nod and left as fast as she could, it was growing harder to keep her glee hidden. Because the young witch had just given herself away. She snorted thinking at her words ' _You are giving me time? As if!_ ' Because Narcissa was sure she had seen through Hermione's bluff. She was giving herself time. That delay had only one reason: she hoped that during those few hours Narcissa would change her mind and call off their agreement. This time, Hermione was the one who was cornered and the pureblood woman will make sure to block any possible escape route. ' _You played well, girl, but your game was simply not up to par._ ' She allowed herself a smug smirk as she stepped outside the castle's ward and disapparated.

-o-o-o-

Later in the evening, Hermione was once again sitting in her favorite spot of Gryffindor's common room, a blank piece of parchment in one hand. In the other, a white quill that she was currently munching on, like every time she was focused on a problem or a interesting train of thought. And considering the agreement she had with Lady Malfoy, those thoughts were especially interesting: sex.

Despite what Narcissa thought about her, Hermione wasn't shy about sex at all. Since she had started to feel a strange compulsion to explore her body, she approached the matter like she did with any other project: full of curiosity and willing to master each of its aspects. And what a delightful research it was proving to be. She was amazed by how much different partners could change the dynamics and the emotions of the intimate encounters.

Angelina Johnson had been her first, and she taught Hermione a _lot_. Neither of them had been bothered by the fact that they had a relationship akin to student-teacher. Not Angelina, who was delighted to initiate her to the pleasantries of the female body. Not Hermione who was eager to pass those classes with flying colors. And for that goal she needed constant practice.

Then there had been Cho Chang, whose submissive streak drove Hermione crazy with lust. To think that Hermione just wanted to confront her about the bullying on Luna Lovegood. But as words started to fly, Hermione noticed that their argument wasn't the only thing heating up. Cho was getting more and more flustered, and broke out in a sweat after a particularly vicious threat from Hermione. It was like she couldn't wait to be left naked and bound in the great hall. Turn out that it was exactly what she wanted. Hermione would be forever grateful to the asian girl, if anything because she let her explore her dom side, something Hermione appreciated very much. And since Cho was still approaching her on a regular basis, the sentiment seemed to be mutual.

Anyway, not those two nor the other partners she met could ever top the _performances_ of the aforementioned Luna Lovegood. Sweet, whimsical Luna, who brings all her free spirit and unbridled fantasy into the bedroom. And in the bathroom. And in the broom closet. And in the forest. And on top of the astronomy tower. And in a lot of other different places. She truly was living up to her name. Too bad she heard rumor about a possible betrothal contract with Neville. ' _Well,_ ' she thought ' _who knows? Maybe this affair with Narcissa will give me a little leverage on Luna's situation. I wouldn't mind hmmm… adding her to my household._ ' That, of course, provided Luna and Neville were not interested in each other.

Hermione had two rules about relationships that she vowed to never break: never try to split a couple, never help a couple if not asked directly. That was also the reason why she never made a move on Ginny Weasley. She and Harry had been dancing around each other for years now, so she had kept her hands off the girl. In truth, she really hoped for them to be happy together, and if her brother in all but blood decided to finally take his head out of his arse and start a stable relationship with the redhead, she would be the first to congratulate them. And it would be truly from her heart. On the other hand, should things not work for them… well, Ginny was a delicate flower among the Weasleys, it would be a shame to let her wither all by herself.

And speaking of the Weasleys, she was sure there were tell-tale signs of strain between Fleur and William, maybe she should keep tabs of them, just in case. ' _Morgana's knickers! I swear she lied when she said that her thrall doesn't work on women. Sometimes I get wet just looking at her. Maybe it's because I'm gay? Even more, she is supposed to have full control over her thrall. Can it be she's doing it on purpose?_ ' So many questions, and finding the answers would be so exciting.

No, Hermione Granger was not shy when it came to sex. But she was cautious. Her years at Hogwarts taught her that it's always better to think things over before acting, and be prepared for any contingency. And during the war that proved to be right so many time that she wondered if all their misadventures at school were a sort of boot camp made up by Dumbledore to prepare them for the incoming storm. It wouldn't be so surprising.

Of course, unbeknownst to Narcissa what she was getting into was not just about sex, although Hermione had to admit it was a nice perk. The young witch had this little project she was nursing inside her head, something she temporarily named "Tear down this ugly wizardry society and rebuild it into something where everybody stands as equals". Not nearly good as S.P.E.W., but for the moment it would do. And someone like Narcissa, with her knowledge and insight would be an invaluable asset. And Narcissa herself had some nice assets as well…

She mentally slapped herself. ' _Mind out of the gutter, Granger. You have work to do!_ '

And so there she was, preparing, because one thing was clear to her: she couldn't (and she didn't want to) trust Narcissa Malfoy. And for as much she was interested in giving a bite to the older pureblood witch, it would have to be under her conditions. And with a bit of luck, she was really going to get a toy… ' _Assistant, Granger! Not a toy! An assistant in parsing Pureblood Politics and Society!_ ' she chided herself, only to add ' _Well, one doesn't exclude the other, right?_ '

-o-o-o-

The next morning, a happy and full of confidence Narcissa Malfoy passed through the castle's gates and directed her feet to the room that - she was sure - would witness the fall of Hermione Granger. A little later, the same Narcissa Malfoy was definitively less happy and with no confidence at all.

She read the parchment again, wracking her brains trying to find herself a way out. "You… ask for a lot." she commented with a bit of effort, her voice came raspy out of her dry throat.

Sitting on an old desk, legs crossed lazily dangling off the table, Hermione waved a hand dismissing the remark. "Maybe. But don't worry _Cissy_ , feel free to burn the parchment. I will never force you to comply to my request." she replied with mild disinterest. Of course Narcissa was not an idiot and Hermione knew it. As both knew that this was just another act, a sort of play. Because, simply put, Narcissa Malfoy had run out of options.

Oh, yes, she could rip the parchment in a wonderful display of righteous fury and leave. The only downside was that this would also kill her son. Had she more time maybe she would be able to find another way - unlikely, since she had already explored every single possible way, both illicit and not - but be that as it may, she didn't have that luxury. Just a few hours before she'd been informed that the Wizengamot was ready to discuss Draco's case again, a session had already been booked for the following week. And since nothing had changed from the first time, the outcome would probably be the same: guilty of charges. Heck, probably they were already drawing a lottery to decide which dementor would have the honor. At that point, Hermione Granger was really her last hope.

For the upteenth time she read the parchment, and for the upteenth time she chided herself. How stupid she had been, how naive. She had been right the day before, pride was indeed a terrible disease. But the stricken wasn't Hermione.

In her haughtiness, Narcissa had decided that she had a complete understanding of the girl, that she knew what she was thinking and that she herself was way above her level and that alone would allow her to control the younger witch. Never she had been so wrong but only now she could see the truth.

The outrageous offering had been probably done in the spur of the moment, aimed to taunt her and - she was sure - humiliate her a little more. Of course Hermione seemed surprised when Narcissa accepted, who wouldn't be? And while she had been right about the delay, because it was true that Hermione wanted to give herself some time, it was the most important part - her reasons - that was at fault. She wasn't hoping for Narcissa to chicken out, she needed time to create the perfect trap to ensnare her. And the Pureblood witch was holding it in her hands, in the form of a magical oath written on that damned parchment.

And what an oath it was, that she had to concede. In its simplicity, it was perfect. Again, her eyes scoured the words, hoping to find a loophole or maybe even just a misplaced letter. Anything that could save her from it.

A very unlikely chance, since Hermione put an extra effort when she wrote it, both on the form and its content. Nonetheless, she read it again and again. Leaving aside the opening and closing formalities, something she knew very well and found correct with her first glance, what remained was a contract of everlasting servitude

 _I swear by my life and my magic_

 _to be forever loyal to Hermione Jane Granger_

 _and that I will never consciously harm her_

 _both with my actions or inactions._

 _I swear I will accept and follow her guidance,_

 _and I will uphold and defend her mores and values._

That was it. Simple. Terrifying.

Once again, she analyzed every single part. Should she accept, she would never be able to do anything against the girl, nor she could set up or even let anyone else try.

She would never be able to lie to her, at least not if the lie would cause her any sort of damage. And even if she just suspected someone was lying to her, she would have to tell her. Keeping it a secret would be an 'inaction'.

And that was the nicest part, because the other was even worse. Accepting and following her guidance meant that Hermione would have the power to give her orders she couldn't refuse.

Last but not least, upholding her mores and values meant that she would have to change her entire view of the world, give away her ideals and traditions if they were in contrast with what Hermione thought was right.

If Narcissa had to summarize, that oath gave the girl the power to change her into another Hermione Granger.

She swayed under the enormity of the choice she had to make and held onto the desk to keep herself steady. If she refused, she would live but her son would lose his soul. If she accepted, Draco would be safe, but Narcissa Malfoy would be replaced by someone else.

Hermione cast her a side glance. "You can read it as many times as you need, Cissy, but it's quite simple, don't you think? Your life for Draco's. Or Draco's life for yours." She turned to face her fully. "And if you don't know what to do, just answer this question: which life do you value the most?"

Narcissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, put in that way it was really easy to come to a decision. As she opened her eyes again, she took out her wand and recited the oath. Magic swirled around them, engulfing the women in blinding light and tying them together by the words that had been spoken. As it disappeared, Narcissa dropped her shoulder and lowered her head, defeated. She challenged the brightest witch of her age and lost.

Hermione clapped her hands in satisfaction, hopped down the desk and stood next to her newest _acquisition_. Grasping her chin, she forced Narcissa to raise her head and look at her. "And now that you are _mine_ …" she made sure to put emphasis on that 'mine', then she let go of her face and give out a smug smile "...you can relax, I will not force you to undergo any drastic change."

Narcissa looked at her bewildered, her brain was failing to understand what was happening. "What? But I thought… so why that oath?" she stuttered, not really sure what she said made any sense. But since Hermione answered, she surmised it did.

"Mostly prevention, Cissy. Simply put, I don't trust you. Well, I didn't. Now you can't betray me even if you want to. The rest? Simple, petty revenge. After all the things your family did to me you had the gall to come and challenge me." she paused to pick up her bag and she made sure she wasn't leaving anything in the room. Satisfied, she continued "Just 'winning' wasn't enough. I wanted you to _feel_ defeated. Consider it your first step toward atonement. And before you start accusing me of being a monster, yesterday I wrote to the Minister to tell him I will give my support to Draco's cause."

Her mind was running in circles, she had just given away her freedom but it will not be taken away and that in order to save her son that would have been saved anyway. "So… everything that happened today… it was pointless."

Hermione brought a finger to her lips, momentarily lost in her thoughts. "From your point of view? Maybe. From mine, not at all." seeing Narcissa's puzzled expression, she added "I've never hidden that you're not exactly on my list of nice people. Well, you're not even among the average people… don't look at my that way, I know, I have a problem with lists. Anyway, despite whatever I may think, I have just seen you throw away your life for the sake of your son. And no, Cissy, not any mother would have done that. Most of them, sure, but not all of them." not sure how to explain herself, she shrugged. "You impressed me. And for me this was not pointless at all. Now, shall we go?" she asked, gesturing toward the door.

At the sudden change of subject, Narcissa couldn't stop a very unladylike "Hu?" at which Hermione answered rolling her eyes. "Shack - as in Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic - is waiting for us. It's true that I've already sent him an owl, but I think a formal affidavit will do a better job. That's provided you are still interested in saving Draco's life, of course."

Narcissa grimaced with irritation, but was pleased that she could still be annoyed by the girl despite the oath. Nevertheless, they had been together for a grand total of maybe 4 hours and Hermione was already driving her crazy. She started to feel a new form of respect for Harry Potter, living with the bushy haired witch by his side for all those years and still retaining a good degree of sanity was not small accomplishment. Then again, he was the same boy who threw himself at any sort of danger since he met her.

-o-o-o-

The visit to the Minister turned out to be a matter of less than one hour, Hermione being Hermione had already written her affidavit. More than one version, just to be sure. It was nearly lunchtime and the women were standing outside the Ministry building.

Sighing, "It's over. Where do I go from here?" Narcissa whispered to herself.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and with a gaze hard as steel replied "From here on you will be sticking to me. Right where a proper assistant should be as I turn this wretched society inside out and make it a place worth living in, and you will help me!"

Then, she gave her a cheerful smile, taking her arm-in-arm and started to walk. "But that can wait after Hogwarts, for now, we'll find a nice place where I can treat you to lunch." then, in a sultry tone, she whispered "and then I will take you home and we'll see how well versed you are in pleasuring a woman."

And for the first time, Narcissa realized a truth so obvious that it was a marvel it took her so long to see it: people pissing their pants because of Dark Lords were just fools.

Light Ladies were much more dangerous.

-o-o-o-

[ _OMAKE_ ]

Narcissa Malfoy was slowing awakening from her slumber, eyes fluttered open to let her see an unknown ceiling, but she was too relaxed to be afraid. Raising to a sitting position she noticed she was stark naked, while her lower part was still under the bed sheet her breasts were exposed to open air.

A faint rustle of paper drove her attention to the far corner of the room, where Hermione Granger was sitting on a comfortable loveseat reading a book, legs tucked under herself she was basking in the light that filtered inside from the ceiling-high windows.

She quickly tucked the sheet under her arms hiding her chest, more than for modesty it was for protection. The girl had been proved to be a very gentle and considerate lover, but maybe a little too much enthusiastic for her. Not that she hadn't enjoyed the experience, but since she was still a little sore, she thought that it would be better _not_ to fuel any spark of lust.

The thought of their nocturnal activities colored her cheeks with a faint pink, even more noticeable on the pale skin of her face. Still, she didn't stop the recollection of memories to flow.

As soon as they arrived at Granger Manor, Hermione reassured her that she had no intention to force her into undesired intimacy, but while she was grateful for the gesture, Narcissa's stubborn pride didn't let her accept the offering. She agreed to that particular term even before the oath and as a Malfoy and a Black she would never break her word.

She learned that Hermione Granger was not the type to dilly-dally when she was being given what she had to consider a tasty treat and in a flurry of clothes Narcissa found herself lying on that very bed, with the girl hovering from her side, both already naked.

Narcissa didn't know if it was thanks of the oath that attuned her to Hermione's _mores and values_ , but the much feared wave of disgust never wash over her, dulled to a more manageable uneasiness. And that too was quickly forgotten as the girl started to do _things_ to her body that were beyond her wildest fantasies. The sensations had been so overwhelming and fulfilling to the point she could swear she heard a joyful music and her eyes watered.

To her great surprise, Hermione gently wiped away the tears and held her and cooed until Narcissa could regain control of herself.

Then she took her again. And again. And again.

After some more 'again' Narcissa begged Hermione to let her rest a little. She smiled at her tenderly and after she had brought her to another quick orgasm - just to help her sleep, she said - she laid down on her back and tucked Narcissa's head against her chest, like she would do with a child. While usually Narcissa would have flamed up by indignation, she was too tired to complain. And not only she fell asleep almost immediately, but she also dreamed. Of unicorns. She was Narcissa Malfoy neé Black and she dreamed of unicorns like a little child. And she didn't give a bloody damn!

"Good morning, Cissy." the greeting brought her back from her inner world. She focused again and saw that the girl had closed her book and was looking at her with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning…" she stuttered, not sure how she should address the girl. Miss Granger? Hermione? Or _Mistress_ , as a very satisfied - but surprisingly not yet sedated - part of her mind suggested.

Hermione giggled "You know, I think that after last night we can drop some formalities between us."

"Yes, of course." She mentally slapped herself "Good morning Hermione."

"Breakfast will be ready soon." she said as she stood up. "Meanwhile..." Her smile turned from cheerful to sly as she sashayed toward the bed "...I am sure we can find a way to pass the time." her voice was a perfect mix of playfulness and lust and made Narcissa's swallow dryly.

As she reached the end of the bed, Hermione slowly undid the ribbon around her waist and let her silky robe slip off her body, leaving her in all her naked glory. Then she crawled onto the bed like a prowling lioness and Narcissa had no doubt on who was the prey. At that thought, a jolt of electricity surged down her spine, immediately heating her core. Surprised by her own reaction, Narcissa realized that she would have to do a lot of soul-searching and reconsider some of her deepest conviction.

Later, of course. Much later.


End file.
